Best Job Ever
by Dark Freddy
Summary: A POV experience story of the new restaurant of Freddy's. As a man has a time of his life. This story is in a alternate world, where the second game WAS a sequel too the first one in chronological order.


My name, is Tony Ricardo. And this is my story at Freddy's

A long time ago, it was my eighteenth birthday. I was finally classified as an adult. My first act as an adult was, to get my drivers license. Unfortunately, I failed every exam. So I decided to do the next big thing, get a job. Me and my best friend Amelia helped me to find a good job too pick. "How about this one. Cashier at a local shop." She said in the hopes of me taking it. Like the previous ones, I said "No" and we keep on looking. It was futile too find the perfect first job, we eventually gave up for the day and decide too watch some television. We where watching are favorite TV show "The Cosby Show" When it cut to commercial. We watched a few of them, until the final one was an ad for a new Pizzeria. "Com'on down to the new and improved, Freddy Fazbear Pizza. A magical place where kids and grown-up alike, could have fun." We where shocked too see this place. Amelia asked me too work there. She then looked through the news letters too find an ad for this place she found but ignored it. "Here, read it." I took the paper and read the article. "There looking for a guard there. And you'll look nice in a security suit." Amelia told me. I was indeed, impressed. By the looks of it, I shall go there at Sunday, before the job starts.

That very Sunday. I walked there at the morning before they open, to get ahead start. But no one was there. I waited and waited for someone to open. I checked at my watch too see the time. It was passed nine, and the owner of this place should open. I then looked through the door's windows, too see if anyone was there. Then I saw the sign at the door, which reads. "Opening hours through 8 am - 7 pm on Monday too Saturday. Close for Sunday." I was a little upset about this, so I left the area and decided to come back later. Before long, a man came out the doors. He was wearing a business suit, black too be exact. And a sleek hair due like in the movies. He then noticed me, as I walked up to him. "Hello there friend. Is there anything I can help you with?" He said too me as we both shake our hands. I asked him if they were still hiring. He replied with a "Yes" and took me inside.

We where at his office, as we both sat at the opposite sides of his desk. He asked me. "Why are you suggesting too join the Fazbear family, Mr. Ricardo?" I than told him that a ceerer like this come, once, in a million years. He seemed too like the way I said it. Or they need more employees. Ether way, I got the job. We stud up and shook hands, as he led me out the door. He gave me a slip. "Make sure too read that, twice. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Ricardo." He then went back inside, leaving me out side. "Woo hoo! I gotta job. Time for a celebration." I said as I headed back home.

The next day, I decided too go back in the day. Just too see what's it's like. Because of my age, I brought my brother Gabriel who was ten and wanted to go here for a very long time. "Thanks bro for bringing me here. I still can't believe you work here." He had joy in his face, like he was going to explode. As we walk in, getting a stamp in our arms like in Chuck E Cheese. We headed to the main room. Apon entry, we where greeted my the same man I meet yesterday. "Hello there Mr. Ricardo. I was hoping you would've come early." He said as he aproched me. I had a few questions about the slip he gave me. But I think he knew about that, as he was leading me too his office. " Tony, where you going?" My brother asked. The man who I think was in charge at the time, walked up to him. " You must be his little brother. Here, take these tokens as a application of me, too have fun with the arcade games. And I'll tell the employees that you can have as many pizza as you want." Gabriel was never this excited before, as he ran off without a bye. The man then returned to me back to his office.

"Alright Mr. Ricardo, ask me any questions you got. And I'll gladly answer them." Like before, we sat at each of the opposite sides of the desk. My first question was, what kinda job was I taking. He told me that they needed a new night guard, and I was the perfect candidate. "You see Mr. Ricardo. The last man we had there left, because of... conditions. So uh, we or I, though you would fit perfectly for this role. I mean that, because you look like a guy who never gives up. And also you'll look fabulous in our uniform. So, would you take it?" I had to think about it, but like I said long ago. A job like this comes, once in a million years. I said "yes" and the man laughed it a jolly tone. "Thank you for your time Mr. Ricardo. I'll be seeing you in the morning." He last said too me, but before I go. I needed some advice, but he told me that a man named Fritz will give me a call tonight, for any help I can get.

I stood outside his door, then I saw Gabe covered in pizza sauce. "I had so much fun today!" He look like a mess, and my mom won't be happy about this back home. "Hey Kids! Remember to clean after your self when eating pizza." I looked over him and saw a seven foot tall bear with rose cheeks and a big belly. I grabbed Gabe and moved him behind me, as the bear walked up to us. " Uh oh, looks like someone got messy. Let's clean you up then." How can he see my brother, behind of me. But behind the big bear was a almost as tall, blue rabbit thing. He hopped his way in front of me, and push me off. "You need some cleaning. I'll happily clean you up." I saw as they took him away. I try to grab him, but they where in my way. Gabriel looked at me with confusion. "Tony, all there doing is helping." I look as they took him in a line with other kids, as they fixed them one at a time. The man I met, walked by me laughing. "Those, are our animatronic mascots. They help us from watching the kids, as the parents relax." I looked at him, thinking he was nuts. Robots doing the work. Now that's advance and scary.

It was Eleven thirty pm. It was hard for me too get here without a car. But I did anyways. The man gave me the keys too the place, as I was unlocking the front door. As I entered the main room, I could've sworn I saw movement at the prize room. As I saw two lights like eyes, staring back at me. I ignored it as I headed too my work station. When I got there, they left some clothing on the desk. They left two different uniforms. One blue and one purple. I chose the blue ones, because purple was NOT my color. As I waited for the clock too hit twelve, I decided to take a quick bathroom break and a snack.

* * *

" _Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._ " I got a call who was a man on the phone, name Fritz. I was leaning on my chair, having a sip of soda that I "didn't" stole. I was listening too his massage, and was impressed by his cool voice. "... _Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._ " after the call. I checked at this weird pad thing, and looked at the Prize corner and wound up the box. I said to my self. "What did I get my self into." I checked the cams, for anything... or anyone. Those animatronics animals, creep me out. Blank stare, taller than me, and now try to stuff me. This job is too dangerous for me, and I won't stay for another night.

It hit one am. And I began to notice something about the music box. In ten minutes, it's one fourth it's full capacity. All that means is, I get at least a thirty minute break. But still, I got more than one too handle. I heard footsteps across the hall. I checked my hallway lights but nothing was there. So I checked my cam too search out the sorce of the noise, and found it. It was that same damn rabbit again. It was looking at me at cam 3 or party room 2. I didn't know what to do next, so I just started at it. But no movement, like it was a robot... Oh wait, it is. So I decided to have some fun, by calling my other friend, Mark. He was a guy who had a good time at parties. Because he's always awake at night, I wanted too have some company. But for the first time in his life, he was asleep, because I woke him up. "Dude, what do you want? It's one thirty in the morning." I said too him. "I got this new job hear at Freddy's, and I don't know what too do sitting down on my butt for five hours." He told me to just keep calm and to relax. "Plus. It's a pizza place. There food and party stuff there, so just have fun. Goodnight." He then hung up on me. Have fun? Well it could be fun, but that rabbit thing is still out. But after checking my cam, he was gone. I panic, and try too fine that creepy thing. Then I heard movement in the vents. I looked through my cam, and saw it crawling in here. "Uh oh!" I said, as I heard it trying too get out. But then, I remembered something. The rabbit came our the vents, only to find Freddy. "Hey Freddy, did you see that Endoskeleton here? I lost it." I was scared out of my mind. But I was also satisfied, as he was too dumb to see through my disguise. I told him he left the office. The rabbit slammed his foot and snapped his fingers at the same time. " Well, see you Freddy. I'll try to catch it before it gets broken. And hey, if it does come back here. Call me." Said the rabbit as it leaves out the hall.

it was now Three thirty. And that bunny was still looking for me. All I do now, is to make it out here at six. I checked my hallway lights for the bunny to move. But instead, I got a yellow thing. I had no clue on what it was. What I did know, was that it was female. How did I know this? Because of its shape. Looks to feminine. My lights mysteriously stopped working, I tried smacking it or bang it on the desk, but it wasn't working. "Are you having trouble friend?" I look up to only see the yellow girl thing. I froze, not knowing what to do. The animatronic has finally caught me red handed. But... it was just standing there in front of me. It reached out its hand, asking for the flashlight. I didn't hesitate to give it to her, as she was inspecting it. "Oh, where are my manors. Hi, I'm Chica. Let's Party! I love to party if you didn't knew. I love parties, your know whats my favoritekind of parties. Balloon parties." She kept on rambling on about pizza parties, and how she's like to throw parties in any celebration. I slowly lost my fear and began to get bored. As she was talking, she was also fixing the flashlight. Then, I heard movement in the hall. It sounded like clanking metal? I kindly ask her the flashlight back, as she handed to me, but still rambling about party and celebrating. I turn the lights on and it works, but I saw what was in the halls. A large pile of metal, hanging on the ceiling, but what got my the most was that it had a head with sharp rows of teeth. I was frozen again. But was quickly went away, when the yellow one cheerfully jumped in the air, like it was party. "Yay! I fixed it. Let's go to the stage room for a celebrate!" She grabbed my hands, but I was not going to get near that thing up there. I told her that I didn't want to go, but, she didn't hear me. Annoyed at this point, I yanked my hand out of here grip and yelled. "I don't want to celebrate with the likes of you!" I was mad at this point. I looked up on her face, but she was covering it with her hands. She was crying? Who knew robots had feelings. I felt kinda bad for her, but as I try to ask her. I was pushed out of the way by the metal creature. "How dare you. She has very strong emotions." Said the thing as it what appears to be comforting her. "He's right Mangle! Nobody wants to party with a over grown turkey with pink briefs." The yellow one said as it ran off to the dark hallway. The one, now known as "Mangle" looked at me with a glare. "You should be ashamed of your self." It left too, down the halls. I was relieved now, but I feel more bad now then before.

I was almost six O'clock. My bones feel like they've been hit with a eighteen wheeler. But in reality, I was tackled by Freddy. He snuck in the room, when I was wounding up the music box. Freddy took my somewhere, I couldn't see because of the Freddy head was put on backwards on me. I heard him saying somethings, but all I make up was. "Loo... I...guard... pla...gize..." Is what I heard. Then I felt more hands on me as I began too kick my legs, to get lose. But they where holding me down on what I thought was a table. I eventually got my hands free as I turned my mask to face them. But... I was speechless. "Surprise! Happy first day on the job!" I got the greetings from those animatronics. I took my mask off, as we all sat on the table, with Food I only see in buffet. I told asked then why was I hear, and not in a Freddy suit. One of them replied. "Because we like you." Said the blue one, as it introduced them all. "Hi, I'm Bonnie the bunny, and these are my friends. Freddy Fazbear, the star of the show. Chica the chicken, or we all know as "the party animal" Foxy the fox or what the management calls her, The Mangle." "We are glad you are here to eat. It took us a while to get this food ready in time. " said the fox. "And we are happy that you have not try to run away. Now that's a first." Said Chica. I had a chance now to apologies to her. As I did, she gladly accepted it. And offer a piece of pumpkin pie. One of the many foods on the table. "Chica. We can't start eating without are other friend." Said Freddy. I was curious, who was there other friend? Then, I heard a music playing. Oh no, the music box! I can't believe I left it un-wounded. I was at the stage room, and I can see on my left was the box. It opened up as a puppet can be seen. It was looking straight at me and flew in high speed at my detection. I screamed as it was at my face. "Let's eat!" It said. I uncovered my eyes as it was sitting next to me. What? "Alright fellas. Let's all dig in this wonderful meal." Said Freddy cutting the large piece of ham, and giving me the first piece.

The clock was set to seven. As the animatronics where still enjoying the feast. I was full, and decided to take a nap on the stage. I thought to my self, this place ain't half bad as I first thought. The food was amazing, the night was clean, and my new robot buddies are cool. I woke up three hours later by a staff member. "Hey. Hey tony." I replied with a sleepy "what?" As the guy quickly got me up. "Wake up. Have you've been sleeping on the job?" I told him that when I was done, I fell down here by accident. "Well, if you don't want to get fired. I suggest you leave now, before anyone else finds you." The last thing the guy told me, as he continued sweeping the stage. I got up and left the building. But before I did. I saw my new buddies waving bye too me. I waved back, as I left the place with no regards. I said to myself. "I can't wait to come back tomorrow." As I walked back home, to embrace for the next night.

 **.**

 **I don't expect a request for a sequel. This took me three weeks to perfect.**

 **but I'll happily accept you comments. And as always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
